Unexpected
by ADreamyNovelist
Summary: Penelope of Hedgehogs thought her new life at Mobius high wouldn't be as great as her old one, that was what she thought until she met him. [oc x oc, SonAmy, and more!] [cover image is not mine]


Chapter One: The Newbie

**Notes**: hello this story is an oc x oc characters based of of sth (sonic the hedgehog) ( I will end up using a lot of abbreviations) Penelope and Brendan please note the animal they are hedgehogs also some of the original characters of sth will appear like Amy perhaps and sonic as well! And, I might post art of the characters sooner or later but I don't know when That is all

ok so on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own sonic the hedgehog or any of their characters, I only own my OCs

Penelope's soft snores could be heard until you walked out of the hallway to the kitchen. Okay so she was tired she couldn't sleep at all last night from overthinking everything about the move that was going to happen today. She had already said goodbye to her friends that were now only going to be able to talk through video because of the distance from Crescent Moon Island to Mobius.

She was just a small island girl travelling to a city four times as big as her home town, no big deal right?

Jokes on you but I guess if you don't know who Penelope is then that's probably what you're thinking that she's thinking right now.

To everyone else she's just your normal eighth grader moving into the ninth grade but instead of going to a different school she's going to a different city and you can just shrug it off because you're that popular and you're positive you'll be popular in that school to, and you know you'll make friends instantly.

But, if you are perhaps Penelope's best friend or mom you'd know that she'd stay up almost all night the day before thinking up different scenarios in her head about things that can possibly go wrong and how she could end up being the loner of the school and have to deal with bullies the rest of her high school years.

Yup, that was typical for Penelope since her mom and her have moved to Crescent Moon Island three years ago when she was entering middle school so you'd expect her to at least be used to it by now, but in all honesty, she wasn't at all near as used to it. High school was a whole other story than what middle school was.

Footsteps could be heard in the Hedgehogs' residence and a Hedgehog that looked almost like Penelope but three times older entered the room and walked up to her daughter's bed.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up the trucks are almost here and we still have to put some things in boxes like your bows and everything else and you still have to eat breakfast," she said almost too softly for Penny's mom Lilly of Hedgehogs usually was grumpy in the morning.

She could hear some sort of protesting under the covers but then heard a sigh and a mumble of okay.

She checked her alarm clock and just as she saw that it was 5:59 the time quickly changed to be 6:00AM and she flinched when she heard her alarm go off. It was a noise of a very kiddy show she no longer watched so she just had to bear with it until today. Though she didn't flinch because of the noise, but because of the embarrassing noise she had picked since she picked that noise only when she was barely eight. She remembers her mom gave her that alarm for a birthday present for passing her math test earlier that week. Also she was sure she would get a new one in there new house, she hoped she wouldn't regret in the future her new alarm noise.

Slowly, she got up from her warm and comfortable bed and saw that her clothes for the so-called 'big day' ahead were already laid out for her and were laying comfortably on top of the bed.

Penelope decided to get ready as fast as she could so she could get everything over with and would just have to wait until her mom was ready to go to the big truck that would come up and would able to see through her window.

"Hope you won't miss me too much," she sighed as she remembered all her friends that she was going to leave behind.

As soon as she remembered she regretted it, her nerves that were tucked away somewhere deep inside her came up all at once and hit her. Hard. But that nervousness soon turned to anger.

Stupid. Stupid cousin that lives a quarter of the way from this place her currently is in. Stupid person that offered her mom that chance to get her company "more popular". Even though she thinks she hates everyone at the moment she knows that the little excitement inside of her that is hiding somewhere will soon pop out of nowhere and when she least expects it.

Penelope decided it was time to just forget about it for now and to go brush her teeth and get ready or her mom would come back and she would be talking as sweet as she did moments ago. And she did not want to see that scary side of her. Not now. Not yet. When they got to their new house she could do it as much as she wanted because Penelope would be doing nothing but blocking her out and moping all day because she was sure we was going to be the 'loner'.

Sighing once more, she stood up and grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Mentally preparing herself as well though her face that looked like she could punch someone if they even thought about her.

The car ride took almost half a day and when she woke up she regretted it because she realized that they had arrived. She saw her cousin standing there with a genuine smile on his face because they hadn't seen each other in so long since last Christmas. To be honest, she actually missed him as well since she was an only child and hadn't had a best friend since seventh grade, and she could relate to him a lot in some situations. She knew he was popular and hopefully he could lend her a hand and show him some of his friends and then she wouldn't be lonely on her first day of school.

The only problem was that he was an upperclassmen only two years ahead of her which meant that he would be graduating soon and so would his friends. But... it couldn't hurt to think that he had younger friends as well…. That doesn't mean that she is getting her hopes up though.

Hearing the doors shut she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and got up to go greet everyone at the front porch of the house they were renting from him. No. They weren't going to live together, they were just helping by letting them borrow there house for a while since they knew her and her mom moved around a lot so they wouldn't have to buy a house.

"Hello Max, how's it been? We haven't seen each other in so long. I see your little boy's growing up to be a healthy and handsome young hedgehog, isn't he?"

"Yes, yes Lily, couldn't be more proud of my sonny boy" He chuckled.

Penny turned around upon hearing somebody call.

"Yes?" she replied.

Her cousin snickered. "Well, I see you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, huh?"

"Pfft, it's only been a while and I can't say much for you either, huh _Sonic_?" Penny replied.

This was going to be interesting, _very_ interesting.

Notes: well I hope you like this first chapter im not really sure if im gonna be able to keep sonic and the others in character since this is the first fanfiction ive ever written so bear with me ok? ALSO: if you can critique my writing style as much as possible or if theres anything I should change please tell me! Also please tell me your thoughts on this id gladly appreciate it! Ill try to update aas soon as possible. Also please keep in note that this is sonic but with the boom design because I really like and my OCs will probably be in that style as well that is all, so remember to review, favorite, and follow thank you!

Signed:

ADreamyNovelist


End file.
